Marotos Entrevistam
by awfffsome
Summary: Tia Jojô completou sua magnífica obra, mas deixou-nos algumas dúvidas! E nós estamos aqui para tirá-las!


Marotos entrevistam

**N/A**: Eu provavelmente estava bêbada quando pensei nisso, mas espero que gostem xD E antes, gostaria de fazer uma observação: sim, eu conheço "Na Cama Com Hagrid" e acho super, mas, apesar de ser um lance de entrevistas também, não segue a mesma linha porque é canon e não é ooc. De qualquer forma, antes que alguém reclame, a idéia de um programa foi deles primeiro, certo? ;D

Obrigada pela atenção e desculpem qualquer erro, revisarei em breve xD

Obs.: Eu não pretendo nunca pôr a fic em completa, porque enquanto eu for tendo idéias, eu adicionarei capítulos com novas entrevistas. Como os 'capítulos' são independentes, isso não fará muita diferença, de qualquer forma

**Marotos entrevistam**

A câmera foca em uma mesa-estilo-Jô-Soares de três lugares, todos ocupados por três jovens homens. Ao lado da mesa ainda distante, vê-se um sofá branco e extenso, vazio. Um pouco à esquerda dele, um palquinho com seis instrumentos recostados em cadeiras vazias pode ser encontrado. E no fundo de tudo, um painel com a imagem de um céu muito azul com várias nuvens brancas em contraste.

Com a voz magicamente aumentada para ecoar por todo o estúdio, Sirius, sentado à ponta mais próxima do sofá, começa as apresentações:

- BEM VINDOS AO CÉU!

Palmas e assovios explodem pelo lugar graças aos outros dois, que fazem os efeitos sonoros. A câmera começa a se aproximar da mesa.

- Tia Jojô completou sua magnífica obra, mas deixou-nos algumas dúvidas!

Desta vez, a voz era de James, à outra ponta. Remus fez a finalização:

- E nós estamos aqui para tirá-las!

Terminadas as apresentações, os três sorriem para a câmera, agora próxima o suficiente para mostrar apenas os três e o primeiro lugar do sofá. Passado o minuto de sorriso colgate, James vira para os outros dois.

- Já podemos chamar nosso primeiro entrevistado? – pergunta, ansioso.

- Faz o negócio direito, Prongs. Você nunca viu um programa desses, não? – Sirius revira os olhos e Remus parece ignorar. – Caham. SENHORAS E SENHORES, BRUXOS LIGADOS À TVD5ª INTER-TRANSMISSÕES, A MELHOR TV DE QUINTA CATEGORIA A TRANSMITIR PARA CÉU, TERRA E INFERNO! UMA SALVA DE PALMAS PARA ELE QUE DEU INÍCIO A TODA ESSA SAGA! DAS PROFUNDESAS DO INFERNO, NOSSO PRIMEIRO CONVIDADO: VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLDEMOOOOOOOOOOORT!

Usando a mão em forma de concha em volta da boca, James imita gritos excitados enquanto Remus bate palmas entusiasmadas.

Uma carranca aparece no canto do estúdio. Com uma cara de poucos amigos, Voldemort adentra o local, sendo seguido pela câmera a qual lança vários olhares mortais. Parecendo irritado, senta no meio do sofá, olhando feio para os três marotos.

- Não seja tímido, Voldinho... posso te chamar de Voldinho, certo? – Sirius toma o olhar assassino como um sim – Chega mais. Aqui, vem – com tapinhas no assento ao seu lado, Sirius indica o lugar do sofá mais próximo a ele. James e Remus laçam sorrisos de incentivo.

- É, não seja bobo, só por que você nos condenou à morte? Mágoas passadas! – completa James.

Revirando os olhos e resmungando alguma coisa inaudível, Voldemort pula para o assento ao lado.

- Isso, muito bem – Remus fala como se ensinasse algo muito simples a uma criança particularmente lerda. – Agora, vamos à nossa entrevista, sim? – sorri para a câmera.

- ISSO! – James se empolga, dando um pulinho entusiasmado na cadeira. – Hm, caham, então, né?

Sirius revira os olhos e tenta alcançar a cabeça de James para dar um tapa, mas não consegue por causa de Remus, que se põe no meio.

- Certo, certo... Vamos a nossa primeira pergunta, então.

Remus mexe em algumas fichas sobre a mesa, abrindo um sorriso ao alcançar uma em particular. Repassa-a para os outros dois, que sorriem maniacamente. James, o último a receber a ficha, vira-se para Voldemort, parecendo satisfeito.

- Voldinho, diga-nos: toda essa coisa obsessiva compulsiva de dominar o mundo, essa síndrome de Pink e Cérebro... De onde surgiu?

- Alguns psicólogos afirmam que é grande trauma amoroso no passado – Sirius emenda rapidamente, antes que Voldemort possa dizer algo. Remus acena afirmativamente e James abre um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Voldemort, por sua vez, senta-se melhor no sofá, ainda com um olhar furioso.

- Eu só estou aqui porque parece que o acordo de vocês com o cara lá debaixo é bom, então ele me obrigou. Mas eu estar sem minha varinha não me impede de acabar com vocês – diz, firme.

- Vocês viram? A empinadinha de nariz? Parece uma daquelas adolescentes mimadinhas! – Sirius cai na gargalhada.

- Não sei o que é pior: isso ou preferir ficar apanhando no inferno a vir pra cá. Você é masoquista também, Voldinho?

Por alguns instantes, os três apenas riem e Voldemort assume uma expressão cada vez mais raivosa. Remus, que se recompõe primeiro, retoma a palavra.

- Já que o Lord não tem nada a dizer, vamos às imagens!

Remus aponta para o painel-tela atrás deles. O céu e as nuvens dão lugar a um corredor habitado por dois rapazes, um deles facilmente reconhecível como o Tom-Riddler-que-saiu-do-diário, embora mais novo, com uns catorze anos. O outro rapaz, parecendo ter a mesma idade, tem a pele igualmente clara e cabelos aloirados. Ambos trajam uniformes da sonserina.

"_Mas, Jeremy, por quê?", pergunta Tom, com uma voz ponderada mas com um fundo de agústia._

"_Não está dando mais certo, Tom. Foi bom enquanto durou, mas acabou. Adeus.", diz o segundo rapaz, Jemery, com uma expressão decidida._

"_Não, Jeremy! Nós podemos dar um jeito nisso!", tenta Tom, perdendo um pouco a pose. Mas Jeremy já havia virado num corredor e sumido de vista. Com uma expressão de raiva, Tom soca a parece mais próxima._

O painel-telão volta a transformar-se em um céu cheio de nuvens. O silêncio é interrompido por "óóóóóós" novamente imitados pelos marotos. Pode-se ouvir também um "Aê, viadinho!" abafado.

- Onde é que vocês conseguiram isso? – pela primeira vez desde que chegara, Voldemort deixa de lado a carranca, assumindo uma expressão pasmada.

- Passa os galões, Pads, ele não negou o vídeo! – exclama James, entusiasmado. Resignado, Sirius joga três moedinhas de ouro em cima da mesa.

- Então, Vold, quer dizer que admite a veracidade da filmagem? – diz Remus.

- Não da forma que vocês estão pensando! – resmunga Voldemort. – Tratava-se apenas de mais um traidor do sangue desistindo da exterminação de sangues-ruins que eu estava propondo!

- Aham, a gente sabe que sim – Sirius assume uma expressão de falsa compreensão.

- Então esse foi o trauma amoroso que originou toda essa raiva pelo mundo bruxo? – continua James.

- Há outros peixes no mar, Vold – completa Remus.

Voldemort vira-se de lado no sofá, encarando os três. Seus olhos vermelhos mais apertados do que nunca.

- Ih, a bicha tá com raiva – James cochicha para Remus. – Não que tenhamos algo contra homossexuais, telespectadores – completa, com uma expressão séria para a câmera.

- Temos até um entre nós, vocês sabem – Sirius aponta Remus com a cabeça, disfarçadamente. Percebendo o gesto, Remus franze as sobrancelhas.

- Eu casei e tive um filho, o que você fez para provar sua masculinidade?

- Moony, você sabe que não posso comentar essas coisas nesse horário, tsc.

Sirius sorri maroto. Remus revira os olhos. James pigarreia para chamar atenção dos dois e indica Voldemort com a cabeça.

- Como eu ia dizendo, Voldinho, foi depois disso que você resolveu que tinha que dominar geral? Particularmente eu acho um pouco exagerado, você podia só ter humilhado o cara na frente de todo mundo, espalhar boatos de que ele não deu conta do recado... você sabe – James sorri enviesado.

- A Lily fez isso com ele uma vez, depois de uma briga – cochicha Sirius.

Os três encaram Voldemort, ainda meio de lado e encarando-os com os olhos ameaçadoramente cerrados.

- Como eu queria a minha varinha – é tudo o que diz, cruzando os braços e recostando-se no sofá. Os marotos encaram-no por mais alguns instantes.

- Por que mesmo ele tinha que ser o primeiro convidado? – pergunta Sirius, de supetão.

- Porque o Moony achou que seria interessante começar do começo – comenta James, parecendo tão desconcertado quanto Sirius.

- Ah é.

- Hm... Acho que está na hora do comercial, não? – Remus sorri amarelo para a câmera. A imagem parece congelada por alguns segundos e, de repente, desvia rapidamente para o palquinho, onde os instrumentos, quase de imediato, começam a tocar magicamente. Poucos segundos de uma orquestra chula e a imagem fecha, deixando tudo preto por breve segundos. Então entra um comercial de algum seguro de vida chamado Direto Para o Céu, o seguro que te garante a melhor estadia pós-morte!

Enquanto isso, no estúdio, James levanta-se da cadeira e estala as costas.

- Acho melhor entrar com as perguntas que a gente inventou pra fingir que é do público que ainda não temos.

- É, acho que sim – comenta Sirius, espreguiçando-se demoradamente. – Ou com o tapa na cara, chute na bunda.

- É bate-bola, jogo rápido, Sirius – corrige Remus.

- Ei, vai voltar, cinco segundos! Quatro, três, dois, um – interrompe James, voltando a sentar-se

- Feliz ano novo! – Sirius murmura para Remus, que revira os olhos.

A orquestra retorna a tocar a música do ponto onde havia sido cortada, e a câmera dá um close nos três marotos. James faz um gesto qualquer com a mão e a música cessa imediatamente.

- Vamos agora à última parte do nosso programa com o nosso não tão ilustre convidado: perguntas do público!

Remus pigarreia, puxando a primeira ficha de pergunta.

- Voldemort: qual foi o seu último pensamento antes de morrer ao tentar matar o Harry?

Voldemort revira os olhos e bufa.

- Que morrer não podia ser pior do que parar num programa de entrevistas.

Sirius solta uma gargalhada canina e puxa a ficha das mãos de Remus.

- Quando você era criança, você já era assim mal-amado?

- Aquele papo de amor de novo? Dá um tempo, eu mato aquele velho estúpido e ainda tenho que ouvir o papo de amor?

- É, parece que era – Sirius comenta debochado, enquanto troca de ficha. – Qual o seu maior sonho? – após receber um olhar gélido, acrescenta: - Além de querer matar o Harry pra ser o supremo e blá, blá, blá? – revira os olhos.

- Ah, ahm... Vocês sabem, eu queria lecionar em Hogwarts, e não era só pra procurar as relíquias ou esconder o diadema – diz, a contragosto. – Não que eu gostasse daquelas criancinhas burras, muito menos aquele bando de sangues-ruins que habita e habitava o castelo, mas, sabe como é, seria mais fácil influenciar aquelas cabecinhas tolas e, quem sabe, formar um exército.

- Para conquistar o mundo – acrescenta James. – Cara, você já ouviu falar de passatempos? Esportes? Namorar? Sério, bem melhor que toda essa coisa psicótica de tá dominado, tá tudo dominado.

Voldemort bufa de novo e Remus e Sirius dão de ombros. James puxa a última ficha.

- Bom, enfim... A última pergunta: por que você não matou o menino que sobrevive... Ei, quem fez essa pergunta? – James pergunta, indignado, voltando-se para os outros dois marotos. Remus sorri amarelo e dá-lhe uma cotovela discreta. – Hm, quero dizer, quem foi que entrevistou a pessoa sem escrúpulos que fez essa pergunta?

- Você sabe, Prongs, há pessoas que estavam do lado do babacão aí – comenta Remus, meneando a cabeça. James bufa, mas retoma a pergunta:

- Por que você não matou o menino que sobreviveu de uma vez? Sabe, ele era só um garoto – James torce o nariz e resmunga num tom mais baixo: - Só um menino, puff. Um filho de James Potter nunca é só um menino!

Resmungando e com uma expressão irritada, Voldemort senta mais para frente, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos.

- Só um garoto mesmo! Mas um inútil muito sortudo! Sem nada de especial, sim, mas com aquela proteção do estúpido Dumbledore fica complicado! Sem contar aquele feitiçozinho imbecil da mãe sangue-ruim – (James ameaça levantar-se mas é impedido por Remus) – que o salvou a primeira vez. Ah, mas se não fosse essas coisinhas, eu tinha acabado com aquele imprestável fácil, fácil.

- Ah, seu...

- Dedicado vilão – interrompe Remus enquanto tenta segurar James e Sirius pelas mãos. – Já que o horário só permite expressões como esta.

James se solta da mão de Remus e se joga na cadeira, bufando e cruzando os braços. Sirius revira os olhos e pára de tentar levantar.

- Bom, hm-hum – Sirius limpa a garganta, ainda de cara fechada. – Vamos terminar isso aqui de uma vez, agora o tal soco na cara, pé na bunda ou sei lá o que.

- Bate-bo... Ah, esquece – Remus dá de ombros. – É simples: a gente diz algo e você responde a primeira coisa que vier na sua cabeça.

- Captou, _Riddler_? – James frisa o sobrenome, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Voldemort apenas sorri enviesado, gostando do efeito de sua resposta.

- Bom, vamos lá: um doce – começa Remus.

- Bomba.

- Uma palavra – continua Sirius.

- Morte.

- A sua foi a minha preferida. E pelas mãos do imprestável, hein? – sorri James, antes de continuar: - Uma cena.

- A sua morte. Por sinal, a minha preferida – devolve.

- É, bem a sua cara, atacar alguém sem varinha e que deu a vida para defender a esposa e o filho. Típico – James rola os olhos.

- Bom, por hoje é só! – Remus fala mais alto, para abafar as demais vozes.

- Boa noite e boa sorte – Sirius sorri.

- Boa noite e boa sorte? – James vira pra ele, com uma expressão confusa. Sirius dá de ombros.

A orquestra inicia-se novamente. A câmera começa a se afastar. Voldemort levanta-se e dirige-se para o mesmo local por onde entrara e logo é assessorado por um homem baixinho e atarracado, por quem se deixa levar a contragosto. Na tela, letras corridas começam a subir, trazendo "Os Marotos" em quase todas as funções. Os três, ao longe, começam a levantar-se e discutir sobre alguma coisa. O logotipo da emissora aparece na tela: três varinhas – uma toda branca, uma normal e uma toda preta – entrelaçadas, TVD5ª Inter-Transmissões escrito logo abaixo. A imagem começa a desaparecer e, por fim, dá lugar ao comercial das Poções Cosméticas Beleza Pura, aquela que faz milagres por você!

**Fim de transmissão.**

**N/A**: A pergunta "Por que você não matou o menino-que-sobreviveu" é especialmente pra Jeh, que adoraria perguntar isso pro Voldemort. Espero ter ajudado a espalhar seu ódio pelo Harryzito, Gê, apesar de não entendê-lo porque o Harry é cool 8D


End file.
